Aime-moi comme tu les aimes
by LouM326
Summary: Des fois, les personnes les plus dures sont les plus détruites. Des mots, des actes peuvent blesser une personne, la faisant souffrir dans le plus grand des silences, jusqu'à ce que le masque tombe (le cover est un fanart de Andreuxsalz)
1. Chapitre 01

Debout, autour d'une table avec, en son centre, les différentes planètes qui défilent, les Diamants sont réunis afin de parler de leurs colonies.

Pink les regarde avec émerveillement. Même si elle ne possède pas encore de colonie, elle aime venir voir ses sœurs gérer ou débattre sur l'avenir de leurs propres colonies ou des futures planètes à conquérir.

Elle aime aussi venir les voir car chaque Diamant à sa manière de diriger.

Blue est calme et aimante. Elle dirige avec douceur et sagesse ses colonies et ses gemmes.  
White est un peu plus autoritaire que Blue, imposant un respect immédiat dès qu'on la voit. Elle est plus dure avec ses gemmes qu'avec les Diamants, même si le contraire arrive de temps en temps.  
Et enfin, il y a Yellow. Elle est très dure avec tout le monde, même avec les Diamants. Et surtout avec Pink.

Le Diamant Rose détourne le regard du Diamant Jaune alors qu'une nouvelle planète, encore inconnue de Pink, apparaît devant elle.

-Waouh… Elle est magnifique ! S'extasie le petit Diamant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Contente qu'elle te plaise, lui dit doucement Blue en souriant légèrement.

Pink se tourne vers son aînée, plongeant son regard rose dans son regard bleu.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demande Pink avec une certaine joie non dissimulée.

Blue rit légèrement en se tournant vers le Diamant Blanc qui sourit.

-Et bien, il se peut que cette planète fasse parti d'une présélection en vue d'une future colonie pour toi, Starlight, annonce White.

Pink la regarde, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Mais le rire froid de Yellow vient briser sa joie.

-Tu veux vraiment lui donner une colonie alors qu'elle ne sait même pas respecter les règles ? Demande Yellow à White.  
-Oui. Pink aura sa propre colonie et nous serons la pour là guider. C'est pourquoi j'ai commencé à repérer des planètes et que toi et Blue allaient m'aider à choisir la meilleure pour elle, explique White.  
-Ne compte pas sur moi, répond Yellow en tournant les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Pink regarde tristement le Diamant Jaune quitter la pièce alors que Blue pose une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux, avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce, visiblement en colère contre Yellow.

White s'approche du petit Diamant Rose qui se jette contre elle, cherchant un peu de réconfort.

-Ne t'en fais pas Starlight, je suis sûre que Yellow changera d'avis, lui dit avec douceur le Diamant Blanc en caressant ses cheveux.

Pink lui sourit légèrement en essuyant les larmes qui menacent de couler.

-Merci White, lui dit elle avant de partir sous le regard bienveillant du Diamant Blanc, le cœur un peu plus léger.


	2. Chapitre 02

Yellow est dans ses appartements, debout face à un écran holographique qui lui permet d'avoir les dernières informations sur la colonie projetée devant elle.

Sa perle est assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qui se trouve derrière le Diamant, travaillant de son côté.

-Mon Diamant, dit-elle en relevant la tête de son écran.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pearl ? Répond-elle sans se retourner.  
-Blue Diamond demande à entrer.

Yellow donne son autorisation d'un mouvement de main alors que la perle fait ouvrir la porte par deux améthystes.

Blue entre dans la pièce, visiblement en colère.

-Yellow, à quoi tu joues ? Tu as vu ton comportement avec Pink ? Demande-t-elle en venant près de Yellow.  
-Je dis la vérité, ça te pose un problème ? Répond-elle sans détourner le regard de son écran.  
-La vérité ?! Regarde-moi et arrête de raconter des bêtises !

Yellow roule des yeux en faisant disparaître son écran avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, croisant les jambes, observant Blue d'un regard perçant.

-Je ne raconte pas de bêtises et tu le sais très bien, Blue. Pink est incapable de diriger une colonie.  
-Justement ! Avoir des responsabilités l'aidera à comprendre qu'elle ne doit plus se comporter comme elle le fait. Pourquoi régis-tu ainsi ? As-tu peur pour elle ?

Yellow rit froidement en regardant Blue.

-Je n'ai pas peur pour elle mais pour l'Empire. Elle ne sait rien faire, à part semer le chaos partout où elle passe.

Le Diamant Blue s'approche d'elle et l'attrape par le col.

-Arrête de dire ça ! Pink peut changer, elle n'est qu'une enfant !

Yellow repousse Blue, la faisant tomber au sol. Elle se lève, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

-Arrête de la défendre ! Elle ne sait rien faire et pourtant, vous répondez à ses moindres caprices.  
-Et alors ?  
-Si vous continuez, vous allez nous conduire à notre perte.  
-Elle t'aime ! Tu es sensée la soutenir et pas la dénigrer à chacun de ses actes !

Le Diamant Bleu regarde avec tristesse le Diamant Jaune qui fait apparaître son écran afin de reprendre son travail.

-Si tu n'as plus rien à dire, tu peux partir. Dit froidement Yellow.  
-Non. Non, je ne partirais pas ! Pas tant que tu n'arrêteras pas de dénigrer Pink ! Cri Blue.

Yellow se retourne, le regard mauvais, avant de diriger sa main vers le Diamant encore à terre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se passer, elle l'attaque, lui envoyant une salve d'énergie, d'électricité pure.

Blue hurle de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Elle tente de répliquer, voulant mettre fin à l'attaque du Diamant Jaune, mais son corps refuse de bouger, l'obligeant à subir l'attaque.

Après quelques minutes, alors que le corps de Blue allait lâcher, l'attaque prend fin, laissant le Diamant Bleu à bout de forces, allongé sur le sol.

-Pearl, ramène Blue dans ses appartements, dit Yellow en se retournant, face à son écran, afin de reprendre son travail.

La petite perle fait disparaître son écran en se levant alors que Blue fait de même.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié… Souffle-t-elle à Yellow, le corps tremblant.

Elle jette un regard noir à Yellow, qui ne fait même pas attention à elle, avant de partir.

La perle, qui est restée debout sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, regarde son Diamant. Mais, ne recevant aucun ordre, elle se rassoit, reprenant son travail.


	3. Chapitre 03

Yellow arrive devant les appartements de White, sa perle son épaule.

Une fois les portes ouvertes, le Diamant Jaune se dirige vers le salon, ayant en tête toutes les informations utiles pour un rapport, étant sûrement convoqué pour ça.

Après trois coups brefs sur la grande porte blanche, elle entre dans la pièce de la même couleur.

-Entre, Yellow. Je suis contente de te voir, dit White en se levant du canapé où sont assises Pink et Blue.

Le Diamant Jaune pose sa perle au sol avant de reprendre sa posture droite et froide qu'elle aborde au quotidien alors que sa perle reste à ses côtes, le regard vissé au sol pour ne pas croiser celui du Diamant Blanc.

-Tu voulais me voir ? Demande Yellow d'un ton neutre.  
-En effet, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, répond White  
-Je t'écoute.

Le Diamant Blanc avance vers le Diamant Jaune, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

-J'aimerais te parler de ton comportement avec Pink et, en particulier, avec Blue, commence White.  
-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je l'ai fait pour le bien de l'Empire, répond Yellow.  
-Le bien de l'Empire ? Tu as tenté de tuer un Diamant pour le bien de l'Empire ? Demande White, perplexe.  
-Tout de suite les grands mots. Il fallait bien que je fasse comprendre son erreur à Blue, explique Yellow.

White lève sa main droite pour stopper Yellow qui allait reprendre ses explications.

-Pink aura sa colonie, que tu le veuilles ou non, tranche White  
-Mais elle n'est pas apte à diriger ! Hurle Yellow en serrant les poings de colère.

Pink regarde tristement le Diamant Jaune, se demandant pourquoi il était tant contre cette idée.

-Ça suffit Yellow, dit calmement White.

L'aura électrique de Yellow se concentre sur ses poings, sous le regard apeuré de Blue et terrifié de Pink.

-Que comptes-tu faire, Yellow ? M'attaquer ?

White s'approche un peu plus d'elle, sous le regard coléreux de Yellow.

-Alors il est tant de recevoir ta punition.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, White attrape la gemme de Yellow et l'arrache, faisant disparaître la forme physique du Diamant, sous le regard terrifié de sa perle.

-White ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lui demande Pink, la voix étranglée.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Starlight, je ne lui ferai pas de mal, répond le Diamant Blanc en se retournant, souriant à Pink et à Blue.

Blue ne dit rien, regardant simplement la gemme de Yellow que White met en bulle.

-Ma douce Moonbeam, pourrais-tu t'occuper des colonies de Yellow durant sa punition ? Demande avec douceur White.  
-Si tu veux, répond simplement Blue.  
-Parfait ! Sa perle sera là pour t'aider, dit White en posant son regard sur la petite perle.

La perle jaune lève les yeux vers le Diamant Blanc, encore terrifié par ce qu'il était arrivé à son Diamant. Elle s'incline, tremblante, en faisant le salut des Diamants.

-Oui… Mon Diamant… Répond-elle en tentant de cacher sa peur.

White sourit en s'asseyant près des deux autres Diamants avant que les conversations reprennent.


	4. Chapitre 04

Un Diamant Jaune s'élève au-dessus du sol, entouré d'une forte lumière qui envahis la pièce. Lorsque la lumière s'évanouit, Yellow pose un genou au sol avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle regarde autour d'elle, détaillant la pièce, pensant être dans les appartements de White. Mais elle écarquille les yeux avant de se lever, se dirigeant vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

-Non… Non ! Cri-elle en se retournant, le souffle court.

Elle se trouve dans la tour, la tour qui sert au plus vieux des Diamants à punir les Diamants, plus particulièrement après une faute grave, comme lorsque Pink va trop loin.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui est ici, enfermée dans cette pièce, cette tour.

-Pearl !

Son cri se répercute contre les murs, mais personne ne vient.

-Pink ?

Ses yeux cherchent dans la pièce, espérant voir quelqu'un.

-Blue

Les larmes lui brûlent les yeux alors que son cœur se serre.

-White…

Son souffle se perd dans le silence de la pièce.

Elle se dirige vers la porte avant de la pousser la frapper, d'utiliser une salve d'énergie contre elle mais rien ne se passe. Elle reste intacte et infranchissable.

Yellow se laisse glisser contre la porte, observant la pièce aux parois lisses.

Elle le sait, elle va devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que White veille bien la laisser sortir.

Le Diamant Jaune soupir, appuyant sa tête contre la paroi de la porte, essayant de penser à ses colonies et aux choses à faire dessus pour passer le temps.

Mais la nuit arrive vite, trop vite.

Yellow se sert de sa gemme pour obtenir un peu de lumière mais les ténèbres sont là, oppressante et douloureuse, malgré la faible clarté produite par sa gemme.

Elle ferme les yeux, les mains sur les oreilles, voulant faire taire les voix des ténèbres qui l'assaillent et tentent de la briser.

Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux mais elle se fait éblouir par une forte lumière blanche.

Quand ses yeux se sont habitués à la lumière, elle observe autour d'elle.

Elle se trouve dans les appartements de White. Assis face à elle, dans des fauteuils, les trois autres Diamants sont là, souriante.

-Dit moi Starlight, tu es contente de tes nouvelles colonies ? Demande White en souriant.  
-Oh oui ! Même si ce sont les anciennes colonies de Yellow, je suis contente. Au moins, je pourrais coloniser ma première planète en toute tranquillité, répond Pink joyeusement.

White rit légèrement face à la détermination du petit Diamant.

-Dit White, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de Yellow ? Demande Blue, appuyant sa tête contre sa main, le coude reposant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.  
-Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, je l'avais presque oubliée, répond White en réfléchissant. Je serai d'avis de la briser, vu son inutilité.

Les larmes montent aux yeux du Diamant Jaune alors que son souffle se coupe.

-Mais vu qu'elle est là, on va s'en occuper maintenant, dit le Diamant Blanc en se levant et en se tournant vers elle.

Yellow recule mais se retrouve bloquée par un mur.

-White… Je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça ! J'ai… J'ai toujours fait ce que tu voulais…

Le Diamant Blanc continue de s'approcher d'elle alors que les deux autres Diamants la regarde, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

-Blue ! Je t'en pris, empêche là !

Yellow hurle, suppliant le plus vieux des Diamants de la laisser en vie alors que ses doigts se posent autour de sa gemme.

Puis, White resserre son emprise autour de la gemme jaune, la fissurant.

Yellow continue de hurler, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

-Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité, Yellow, dit froidement White en brisant une bonne fois pour toute la gemme.

Yellow ouvre les yeux, les joues inondés de larmes et le cœur battant à vive allure.

Elle pose sa main sur sa gemme alors que son regard balaye la pièce qui commence à être inondé par la lumière du jour.

Elle rapproche ses genoux de sa poitrine avant de poser son front dessus, passant ses bras autour de ses jambes, continuant de pleurer face à ce qu'elle venait de voir, de vivre.

Le temps s'écoule, les jours passent, les nuits apportent avec eux les ténèbres, les voix, les peurs et les cauchemars.

Le Diamant Jaune perd espoir de sortir un jour de cet endroit qui l'affaiblit et la détruit de jour en jour.

Pourtant, un jour, la porte bouge, s'ouvrant avec cet énorme grondement si caractéristique.

Yellow, qui est assise contre le mur, tête baissée, relève légèrement les yeux pour voir qui est venue briser l'épais silence.

-Mon Diamant… Commence doucement la perle jaune en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Le Diamant Jaune sourit légèrement en la voyant, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Elle pose sa main au sol. Sans vraiment réfléchir, la perle monte dessus alors que les larmes coulent inconsciemment sur ses joues.

-Je suis contente de te revoir… Murmure Yellow, la voix brisé par les pleurs et les cris.  
-Moi aussi, mon Diamant, répond Pearl en se collant à la joue de son Diamant.

Après ce moment de douceur qui soulage le cœur des deux gemmes, Yellow pose Pearl sur son épaule avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le mur.

-Ça fait combien de temps ? Demande-t-elle dans un souffle.  
-Un an, mon Diamant… Murmure la petite perle.

Voyant l'éclat de tristesse passer dans le regard de son Diamant, Pearl se lève.

-Mais ne vous en faites pas, Blue Diamond s'est bien occupé de vos colonies avec mon aide. Et puis, maintenant , vous pouvez sortir d'ici et reprendre leurs contrôles d'une main de fer !

Yellow sourit légèrement, reconnaissante envers sa perle.

-Tu as raison, il est temps de sortir d'ici, dit-elle en se levant.

Les deux gemmes sortent de la pièce, prête à reprendre du service.

Même si, intérieurement, Yellow craint de recroiser le regard des autres Diamants.


	5. Chapitre 05

Deux jours sont passés depuis que Yellow est sortie de la tour.

Le Diamant Jaune est resté dans ses appartements, reprenant le contrôle de ses colonies avec les explications de sa perle, s'isolant des autres Diamants.

Pourtant, Pink a tenté de lui rendre visite plus d'une fois, mais elle a été repoussée, comme à chaque fois.

Mais le Diamant Rose a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle envoie donc un message à Yellow en passant par la ligne de communication privé des Diamants, mais en utilisant la ligne de Blue.

C'est la petite perle jaune qui reçoit le message dans sa messagerie. En effet, son Diamant a bloqué sa propre messagerie, renvoyant les messages dans celle de sa perle.

-Mon Diamant, commence Pearl, surprise de voir le symbole des Diamants dans sa messagerie.  
-Oui, Pearl ? Répond Yellow en tournant la tête vers elle.  
-Vous venez de recevoir un message de Blue Diamond sur la ligne privée.

Le Diamant Jaune hausse un sourcil, surpris, avant de demander à Pearl de le lire.

La petite perle se racle la gorge avant d'ouvrir le message et de commencer à le lire.

« Coucou Yellow ! Vu que tu refuses de me voir, j'utilise la ligne de Blue pour t'annoncer que j'organise un bal demain soir. Alors, j'espère que tu sortiras de ta tanière pour y participer ! Ton Diamant préféré, Pink »

-Elles ne la surveillent donc jamais ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ose-t-elle utiliser une ligne privée pour ce genre de bêtises ! Grogne Yellow en se pinçant l'arête du nez.  
-Que dois-je répondre ? Demande Pearl en croisant les jambes.  
-Rien. Tu ne réponds rien et tu effaces le message. Nous avons mieux à faire que d'assister à ce genre de choses.

Pearl n'ajoute rien et obéi, effaçant le message avant de relever la tête vers son Diamant qui semble préoccupé.

-Tout va bien, mon Diamant ? Demande Pearl, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
-Je ne sais pas… Souffle Yellow.

Pearl se lève et pose sa petite main sur le bras de son Diamant, n'aimant pas la voir ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? Demande-t-elle, cherchant le contact visuel avec son Diamant.  
-Je… Rien, répond Yellow.

Le Diamant Jaune se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre donnant sur le balcon afin d'observer Homeworld, sous le regard inquiet de sa perle.

Pearl est la seule qui connaît ses faiblesses.  
Pearl est la seule à qui elle se confie.  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Yellow n'arrive pas à se confier à Pearl.  
Et Pearl a peur pour son Diamant.


	6. Chapitre 06

Yellow Pearl prend la direction de la fête malgré le soupir qui passe ses lèvres.

Arrivée dans la salle, elle prend place derrière le rideau par lequel les Diamants vont arriver, se plaçant aux côtés de sa camarade bleu qui lui sourit.

Au travers du rideau, la petite perle jaune peut voir Pink qui est déjà assise face à la cour des gemmes.

La perle bleue s'avance, passant devant le rideau. Elle annonce l'arrivée de son Diamant avant de s'incliner et de la suivre jusqu'à sa place.

La deuxième à faire son entrée est White, en compagnie de sa perle, qui rejoint sa place, sous le sourire joyeux de Pink.

Maintenant, c'est au tour de la dernière perle, la perle jaune. La perle jaune sans diamant.

Elle s'avance et passe de l'autre côté du rideau, ébloui par un projecteur, sous le regard de toute la cour et des Diamants.

-Participant de ce bal, Yellow Diamond…. À des choses plus importantes qu'à faire.

Elle créée une bulle jaune autour d'elle avant de disparaître dans le sol et de réapparaître sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son Diamant.

-Mais Yellow Diamond m'a demandé d'y assister à sa place.

La petite perle jaune ne détourne pas la tête de la salle. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir la colère du Diamant Rose, la déception du Diamant Bleu et le haussement de sourcil du Diamant Blanc.

Finalement, le bal se passe tranquillement, malgré la colère et la peine de Pink qui avait organisé ce bal, en partie, pour Yellow.

Une fois le bal fini, la salle se vide rapidement de ses invités, ne laissant que les trois Diamants, ainsi que leurs perles.

Yellow Pearl descend du fauteuil de son Diamant en utilisant sa bulle. Mais, à peine a-t-elle mis un pied au sol que Pink court vers elle.

-Pearl, où est Yellow ? Demande le petit Diamant Rose en se mettant à la hauteur de la perle.

La question prend un peu de court la petite perle jaune qui se met à réfléchir, se demandant si la position de son Diamant faisait parti des choses qui devait rester confidentiel.

-Et bien… Commence Yellow Pearl.  
-S'il te plaît ! Dit moi où elle est ! Implore Pink.

La petite perle joue nerveusement avec ses mains, continuant de réfléchir à la question, cherchant dans son esprit des éléments qui lui donnerait l'autorisation de révéler la position de son Diamant.

Voyant le manque de réponse de la perle jaune, Pink se lève et court vers le Diamant Blanc.

-White ! Tu pourrais aller avec Pearl pour parler avec Yellow ? Demande le petit Diamant Rose en s'accrochant à la jambe de son aînée.  
-Pour parler de quoi, Starlight ? Yellow est occupée comme à dit sa perle, répond White en la regardant.  
-Oui, mais toi, peut être qu'elle t'écoutera. Peut-être que tu pourras lui dire qu'elle nous manque et qu'on l'aime… Murmure Pink.

White sourit doucement caressant les cheveux de Pink avec tendresse.

-D'accord Starlight, j'irai lui parler. C'est promis.

Pink sourit grandement à son aînée en la remerciant avant de quitter la salle, le cœur plus léger.


	7. Chapitre 07

Un téléporteur s'active sur une petite planète, éclairant les murs de son rayon blanc, avant de disparaître pour laisser place à Yellow Pearl et White Diamond.

Le Diamant Blanc regarde autour d'elle, observant la salle, qui s'avère être la salle de contrôle. Une salle vide de gemmes et vide de son Diamant.

White se laisse guider par la perle dans le dédale du bâtiment, jusqu'à sortir dehors, sur un balcon qui donne une magnifique vue sur la planète, vue qu'observe Yellow, assise sur le bord du balcon.

-Mon, Diamant, commence Pearl.  
-Tu es enfin de retour, lui dit Yellow sans se retourner.  
-Désolée d'avoir mis du temps. Mais Pink Diamond voulait savoir où vous étiez et White Diamond demande à vous voir, continue doucement la petite perle.  
-Dit à White que je ne peux pas la recevoir, répond Yellow avec un soupir d'exaspération.

Yellow Pearl se tourne vers White, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Dommage pour toi, je suis déjà là. Alors, tu vas devoir prendre du temps pour moi, dit White, montrant sa présence au Diamant Jaune.

Yellow se fige, sans se retourner, alors que White sourit, demandant à la petite perle de les laisser.

Le Diamant Blanc s'approche du Diamant Jaune, observant la vue.

-Je ne me souvenais pas que la vue qu'offrait cette planète était si belle, dit doucement White.  
-Que me veux-tu, White ? Demande sèchement Yellow.

Le plus vieux des Diamants soupir face au manque de dialogue du Diamant Jaune.

-Je suis venue te demander pourquoi tu n'est pas venue au bal de Pink, répond White en posant son regard sur Yellow.  
-J'ai autre chose à faire que d'assister à un bal, dit Yellow sans se tourner.  
-Elle a fait ce bal pour toi, parce que tu lui manques. Parce que tu nous manques.

White pose sa main sur l'épaule de Yellow mais elle se dégage de son emprise avec un rire froid.

-Je vous manque tellement que vous m'avez laissé pourrir un an dans une tour, répond Yellow, un rictus aux coins des lèvres.  
-Tu devais comprendre ton erreur, lui explique White  
-Mes erreurs ? Tu te moques de moi ! Elles en font plus que moi, tu en fais plus que moi et pourtant, personne ne dit rien ! S'énerve Yellow.  
-Moi, faire des erreurs ? Ah bon, et lesquelles ? Demande White en haussant un sourcil.

Yellow se lève en colère, se tournant vers le Diamant Blanc.

-Tu as toujours tout donné à Blue et à Pink, cédant à leur moindre caprice, même quand elles ne le méritaient pas ! Alors que moi, tu me blâmes parce que je sors de mes gonds ! Explique Yellow.  
\- Tu t'en es pris à Blue. Tu lui as fait du mal, tu as tenté de la tuer, répond calmement White.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Se défend Yellow.

Le Diamant Blanc roule des yeux avant de se retourner, faisant voler le bas de sa cape.

-Si c'est ta seule excuse, je ferai mieux de partir. Vois-tu, moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire.

Yellow serre les poings en voyant White partir, son aura électrique se concentrant au niveau de ses mains.

White s'arrête et se retourne légèrement en sentant l'aura de Yellow.

-Ne tente pas de m'attaquer. Tu sais comment ça a fini la dernière fois.

Le Diamant Jaune serre un peu plus les poings, intensifiant son aura.

-Je t'attaquerai et je me battrais tant que je n'aurais pas la réponse à ma question, répond Yellow.

White hausse un sourcil en se tournant complètement vers l'autre Diamant.

-Et quelle est cette question ?  
-Pourquoi tu les aimes ? Pourquoi tu les aimes alors que tu me détestes ?

Le visage de White s'adoucit alors qu'elle s'avance doucement vers Yellow qui a la tête baissée.

-Pourquoi dit tu ça, Yellow ?

L'aura du Diamant Jaune diminue lorsque le Diamant Blanc pose sa main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à la regarder.

-Je me suis toujours pliée aux règles et à ta volonté. Pourtant, j'ai toujours été transparente à tes yeux. J'ai conquis des planètes, fais prospérer l'Empire, pour toi. Et pourtant, tu t'es toujours comportée différemment avec moi qu'avec les autres Diamants… Peut-être parce que j'ai échoué là ou Blue a réussi…

White prend Yellow dans ses bras alors que l'aura électrique disparaît totalement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as échoué lors de ta première colonie, non. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours été plus dur avec toi, mais je ne pensais pas te faire de mal. Au contraire, je pensais que cela t'aidait. Tu n'es pas comme Pink ou Blue, tu as un caractère bien différent d'elles. Tu ne montres jamais tes blessures, jamais tes failles, jamais tes pleurs, nous laissant penser que tu n'en as pas, que tu es un Diamant sans faille, digne de diriger. Oui, je me suis trompée. Je t'ai fait du mal et je m'en excuse.

Elle se décolle de Yellow pour la regarder dans les yeux, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

-Mais je t'ai toujours aimé autant que Blue et Pink. Voir même un peu plus. Parce que tu es celle qui me rend le plus fière.

Yellow se jette dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors que White caresse ses cheveux avec douceur pour la calmer.

-Je t'aime Sunshine. Ne doute jamais de ça, murmure White à son oreille.

Yellow reste dans les bras du Diamant Blanc jusqu'à être calmé. Puis, une fois calme, elle relève la tête vers son aînée avant de suivre son regard, un regard posé sur le paysage.

-Je ne me souvenais pas que cette planète offrait une si belle vue, dit White en baissant les yeux sur Yellow.  
-Pourtant, c'est toi qui me l'as offerte, répond le Diamant Jaune en souriant doucement.

White sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Yellow.

-C'est vrai . Mais vu le nombre de colonies que tu as, j'ai un peu de mal à me rappeler de toutes. Bientôt, tu en auras plus que moi, rit White.

Yellow rit légèrement en regardant White, le cœur plus léger. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du balcon, souriant à White qui fait de même. Elle prend sa main avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, enlaçant leurs doigts.

Les deux Diamants profitent de ce moment, ce moment appartenant à elles, où tous les maux ont été dit, où tous les mots ont été soigné.

Ce moment de calme et de douceur n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Un moment où les cœurs sont plus légers, face à une nature calme et un paysage apaisant.


	8. Épilogue

Le petit Diamant Rose arrive en courant dans la salle de réunion, suivit par Blue Pearl et Yellow Pearl qui tentent de la suivre comme elles peuvent.

-Me voilà ! Cri Pink en entrant, s'approchant de la table centrale  
-Tu as fait vite, lui dit Blue en riant légèrement.  
-Pearl et Pearl ont dit que vous vouliez me parler, répond-elle en montrant les deux perles qui ont reprit leur place.

White sourit doucement avant d'appuyer sur un bouton, faisant apparaître huit planètes de tailles différentes au-dessus de la table.

-Voici les planètes que nous avons commencé à sélectionner pour toi. Mais Yellow a proposé de continuer la sélection avec toi, vu que se sera ta colonie, explique le plus âgés des Diamants.

Pink regarde les planètes avec émerveillement avant de se tourner vers Yellow, d'abord surprise, avant qu'un large sourire se dessine sur les lèvres, faisant détourner le regard du Diamant Jaune qui est gêné.

Le Diamant Rose court vers elle avant de sauter sur ses genoux, faisant sursauter Yellow qui la regarde.

-Si je dois assister à la sélection de ma planète, je veux le faire avec toi, sur tes genoux.

Yellow sourit légèrement avant de caresser les cheveux de Pink, sous le regard attendri des autres Diamants.

-Si tu veux, Pink, répond le Diamant Jaune avec douceur.

Le Diamant Rose sourit grandement avant de se tourner vers la table, appuyant son dos sur le torse de Yellow, qui l'enlace avec douceur.

Finalement, la réunion continue, réduisant petit à petit le nombre de planètes pour que, lorsque la réunion touche à sa fin, il ne reste que quatre planètes.

Alors que les Diamants se lèvent afin de retourner à leur activité respective, Pink dépose un baiser sur la joue de Yellow avant de partir en souriant.

Blue et White s'approchent du Diamant Jaune qui regarde avec douceur le petit Diamant Rose partir.

Le Diamant Bleu pose sa main sur l'épaule de Yellow qui se tourne vers elle en souriant doucement avant que Blue ne dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir à son tour.

Enfin, Yellow se tourne vers White et lui sourit grandement avant de partir à son tour, sous le regard maternel du plus vieux des Diamants.


End file.
